1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a desk lamp readily adjustable to direct light in many different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of adjustable desk lamps. In a so-called "gooseneck" version, a lamp head is adjustably supported relative to a base supported on a desk top by a semi-rigid, bendable conduit through which electrical wires run to supply electricity to a bulb in the head. Counterweighted lamps, in which a counterweight is mounted at one end of a lever arm to balance a lamp head located at an opposite end of the lever arm, are also known. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the need persists for an attractive lamp capable of being readily adjusted to direct light in many different directions.